Jay P. Hailey 1 (STB-600)
Jay P Hailey (1) is a fictional character who appears in The Starbase 600 Play by E-mail game. He is the Epiphany Trek Version of the Jay P. Hailey who appears in ST-OM. The two universes cross-pollinate heavily, but some basic assumptions are not the same. See Epiphany Trek Compared to ST-OM for details. The main split between ST-OM Hailey and Hailey (1) of Epiphany Trek occurs in 2375 and is described in |ST-OM 87: Pushing On. In ST-OM, Hailey leaves Oz and presses onward towards Earth. In Epiphany Trek, Hailey and the Discovery Stay to help the Aneilogs of Oz recover "Civilized technology". H(1) pursues his relationship with Gensilan - and generally is a lot happier. Editor's Note, Oh, Goodness. I haven't even dealt with the Koo in ST-OM. They'd stay and cultivate frienddship with the Ozians... As would a good chunk of the Kurr Association crew members... Wow. Lots to work on there. Garry and I are still working on the Time Line for Epiphany Trek - as the STB-600 game is canon for EphT as we move forward. Ah. Epiphany Trek Timeline, Not to be confused with ST-OM Timeline There. That seperates them from each other and any YOU might wish to post here. The Present Anyway - the current game year in the Starbase 600 game seems to be about 2395, if not later than that. Hailey (1) or H1 as we call him is an Admiral of "Far Sector" - they have come a long way from a battered ship and battered world trying to recover and have become an outpost of Federation Society. It's great fun, but conventionally minded people from Earth should really read the warnings before they head out to Oz and get themselves thoroughly scandalized and their sensibilities assaulted in a horrific manner. It's a casual hedonistic madhouse with naked people, super alien tech. Super Federation tech, An Emerald City, and more happy, weird people doing the Federation thing than you can shake a stick at. But... they all seem to be in a hurry. Starbase 600 has run into harsh limits of the one resource that can never be casually gathered or thrown away. People. Family H1 And Gensilan have formed a family. It's large, happy and weird. A perfect reflection of Oz. The Bond Group: these Are people who are bonded together telepathically. In H1's case this was sort of accidental. *Jay Hailey (1) Human male telepath *Gensilan: Ane RI female *Tanban: Ane male *Plalyatlas Zhodani female Lovers: Occasionally Elizabeth Sheffield Kids: *Roak Klingon male *Serilan Ane RI female *Halilan Aneilog RI female *Tialan Ane RI female *Kilaban Aneilog RI male *Cindy Human female, former Hamon *Hearban Ane male *Pepaban Ane male *Patrick Tam Hailey Ane/Human hybrid. Siblings: *Snakaa Hailey - Koo Female *''The Sna Sisterhood. Some 50 odd.'' *Captain Jay P. Hailey (2) Human male *Commander Li'ira (2) Green Orion female *Malandia Gold Orion female. Adopted by H2 and L2, making her a grankid/niece of H1 and Gensilan *Alex: Cybernetically altered Cat, male. Adopted by H2 and L2, making him a grankid/nephew of H1 and Gensilan Detailed Character Sheet Jay P Hailey is a fictional character who appears in Star-Trek Outwardly Mobile. He began as a self insertion character for the author, Jay P Hailey. As the story has grown, world building questions have altered the character of the character until he is a separate entity from the author. Jay's First Appearance is in Star Trek: Outwardly Mobile Episode #1 The Holly Hop Incident Availability: Cameos - Please ask Character: Jay P. Hailey Created by Jay P. Hailey Race: Human Planet: Earth (Southern California, Redondo Beach) Build: Medium, tending towards stocky. Skin coloring: Fair Date of Birth: 12, Dec, 2316 Birthplace: Redondo Beach, CA, North American Union, Earth Rank: Admiral Position: Commanding Officer Current Assignment: Sector Command: "Far Sector" Distinguishing Marks (scars, etc.): His knee had to be rebuilt after an industrial accident. Description: ''' A man of just slightly less than average height and slightly above average weight (yeah, right) Hailey tends toward hairy and unimpressive. His hair is kept cropped short. He looks rumpled and comfortable, and on personal time prefers loud colors on over sized clothes. '''Routine Activities: Studying. Captain Hailey has always had an interest in current affairs and history. He also studies new engineering manuals and Klingon history. Likes/Interests/Hobbies: Hailey still maintains an interest in Engineering. He is also interested in Klingon history and sometimes, music. Skills/Training/Professional Skills: Hailey is a trained engineer. He is also an able administrator. Group Affiliations: Starfleet. Personality: At his heart Hailey is an imaginative, inventive engineer, who doesn't follow through his projects well enough. This is covered over with a heavy layer of self discipline and straight forward by-the-book proceduralism. Hailey tends to be mild and overly prone to Self-Examination. Hailey has a deep streak of boy-scout and Paladin, which has been covered over by a layer of cynicism and distance. Ambitions and Goals: To successfully see his ship through. Psychological Quirks and Problems: Hailey doesn't believe that he deserves to be a Captain, or is truly capable of it. He has made up his mind to fake it as well as possible. Physical Problems: None Parents/Relatives: Captain Hailey's mother is wealthy real estate magnate on Earth. His Father is a retired Starfleet Engineer, and part time civil Engineer around the Federation. Enemies (And Why): The usual Starfleet enemies. History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly: Born 2316 Education: Educated in Community Schools around Southern California High School Undefined as of yet. Career History: *''Entered Starfleet Academy'' 2334 (age 18) Hailey was an average student. He was a good student in ethics but noted for a certain lack of flexibility. He had a flair for engineering and history, enough to make him mildly above average. His skills in Astro navigation, sciences and diplomacy were either average or below average.Finished Academy 2339, graduating about the dead middle of the class. *''Cadet Cruise 2339 - 2341'' USS Excelsior NCC - 2000 His OER = "Good" Passed promoted to Ensign. No incidents currently noted. *''Tour 1'' GXC. USS Enterprise NCC-1701-C. 1 year (2341 - 2343) OER Neutral Promoted to Lt jg Hailey and the Enterprise-C crew took part in an intervention at the Colony Limrin. Hailey makes a point of tracking down the stories of The Heroes of the Limrin Revolution afterwards. *''Tour 2'' GXC, USS Horizon. 5 years (2343 - 2348)OER Neutral Captain Necheyev Whether this is the Current Admiral Necheyev is unknown *''Tour 3'' GXC, USS Scorpion, 6 years (2348 - 2354)OER Neutral Promoted to Lt. During the Cardassian War, Hailey takes part in an away mission, and gets in his first serious fire fight. His team fights a desperate, stranded squad of Cardassian Soldiers, only to find the fight was motivated by the Cardassians' fear of mistreatment by Starfleet. Hailey becomes a closet pacifist after this, seeking nonviolent solutions to problems. *''Command School'' (2354 -2355)Promoted to Lt Commander *''Tour 4'' GXC, USS Akagi NCC - 62158, 4 years (2355 -2359)OER Good Chief Engineer Commodore Naraht Hailey during this time is a typical Chief engineer, in love with his ship and convinced that the Captain needlessly abuses it. Despite this he proves a useful if somewhat bland officer. No specific incidents noted, yet *''Tour 5'' Colonial Operations Command 5 years (2359 - 2364)Promoted to Commander, Command Benson Starfleet Reserve Facility OER neutral Hailey elbowed his way into a command posting and wound up shelved in a back water post. Hailey considers that his career stalled at this point and isn't really a good sport about it. No incidents noted, yet. *''Tour 6'' Starfleet Command 3 years (2364-2367)OER Good Admiral Quinn Hailey spent time sorting old documents and reclassifying them, gaining an interesting knowledge of some top secret Federation doings from history. Afterwards, Hailey became a staff officer for Admiral Gregory Quinn, the Chief of Operations, investigating classified projects, and areas where the Admiral needed a less overt eye. In this Role, Hailey replaced Commander Dexter Remmick, who was killed by an alien infiltration force. When Hailey left he was replaced by Commander Benjamin Sisko, a recent survivor of Wolf 359. *''Tour 7'' GXC USS Harrier NCC - 45657 (2367 - 2370Promoted to Captain. Command of USS Harrier, Hailey takes command of the Starship Harrier as detailed in the stories in Star Trek: Outwardly Mobile. For Epiphnay Trek the stories of the Harrier are considered canon. The big change in Jay P Hailey comes during the voyage of the USS Discovery *''Tour 8'' SI, USS Discovery (2371 - 2375) OER Overidden to Excellent at request of Ane Delegation to Federation Council. *''Tour 9:'' Starbase Command. Starbase 600 (2371-present) The STB-600 Game. Category:Characters Category:Haileys Category:Ane Space Category:Epiphany Trek